


The Things You Can't Unsee

by TheAnxiousAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance gets more than he bargained for, M/M, Prank War, Secret Relationship, i still don't know how to tag, lance pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxiousAce/pseuds/TheAnxiousAce
Summary: Pidge starts a Prank War. Lance wants to win. He gets a little more than he bargained for along the way.Or: The one where Lance has things he cannot unsee and learns more about some of his fellow Paladins than he ever wanted to.





	The Things You Can't Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find it again. So kudos to whoever originally put together Lance, Prank War, and Sheith.

In his defense, Pidge started it.

The whole castle had heard Hunk’s scream and come running, each of them getting walloped by the rampaging food-goo dispenser as they’d crossed the kitchen threshold. Pidge’s delighted cackles mixed in with the yelps of surprise from where she had safely wedged herself beside the machine while hacking it. 

In _her_ defense, she had been up for nearly seventy-two hours - doing what, Lance wasn’t sure, but he knew she’d needed the break. Hell, he’d even screamed “Food fight!” and started launching goo himself. (He made sure to hit Pidge at least once - she wasn’t going to get away scott free). 

At first, he’d thought that was the end of it. Shiro had sent Pidge to bed and the rest of them had worked on cleaning the kitchen to Hunk’s standards. Pidge had had her fun and that was that.

He was wrong.

With Allura on her side - and _really_ , that was just unfair, how did she even convince Allura to go along with this anyway? - Pidge started a War. An honest-to-god, every-man-for-himself, the-kitchen-is-off-limits-because-after-the-second-prank-there-Hunk-threatened-to-stop-cooking-for-them War. 

Coran kept a scoreboard. Pidge and Allura kept on top of it. Lance was just trying to keep up. 

He was doing pretty good so far, he thought. There was no beating the terror team, but Lance refused to come in second to anyone else. His competitive streak was out full-force, and he’d set his sights on spot number two.

Of course, that meant he had to knock Keith out of it.

And _of course_ it was Keith in second. The one guy in the Castle who wasn’t actively participating in this no-holds-barred prank fest. Even Shiro had pulled a couple (in the name of team building, he swore). But Keith wasn’t even _trying_. 

The whole Castle was keyed up and tense. The good kind, though. The kind you got watching scary movies or when you were at a haunted house. The kind that you could laugh off because, honestly, this type of tension was _fun_. But it did tend to make people more jumpy. And Keith was a naturally quiet guy.

And whenever someone jumped or screamed because they hadn’t realized Keith had come up behind them, well. Coran counted that on his scoreboard, too. 

And Keith was in second.

Lance was looking forward to knocking him down a peg (and, no, of course this wasn’t revenge, and he did not _scream_ , thank you very much, when Keith popped up behind him yesterday, and he had no clue what you were talking about). 

And this was how Lance found himself crammed in a corner of Keith’s room, a weird mask he’d asked Hunk to help him make stuck to his face, and with the knowledge that this was going to boost him up into first place (because, really, no one had a hope of catching Allura and Pidge at this point - they were gods and the rest of them were just fighting it out amongst themselves). 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there. It was after dinner - Keith had gone off somewhere and Lance had taken his chances. But however long it was, boredom was starting to set in. 

Lance groaned and stretched out his legs - one at a time - to alleviate the pins-and-needles that were starting to shoot up them. If Keith had literally anything in his room at all, Lance probably would have snooped a little. He could admit that. But Keith’s room was disturbingly bare, and there was nothing for Lance to look at. So he stayed crouched in his corner, lightly banging his head against the wall.

“Oh, come _on_ , Keith!”

The muttered words had barely left Lance’s mouth before he heard something. Footsteps. Coming closer. 

Lance curled in on himself even more, grin splitting his face beneath the mask. Speak of the devil and all that.

The door slid open with its usual hiss and, from where he was hiding, Lance could just see Keith enter. Lance tensed himself, ready to spring, waiting for the door to close behind Keith.

It didn’t.

Instead, it stayed open long enough to let Shiro in. Although - Lance furrowed his brows - it looked more like Keith was dragging him along by the arm than anything. 

Still, two birds, one stone. He wondered if he could talk Coran into giving him double points for this.

The door slid shut and Lance slid forward - only a bit - from his hiding space behind the built-in storage compartment. 

And then Shiro was against the wall and Lance’s jaw was on the floor. 

Keith was on him in an instant, lips crushing against lips, hands pinning him in. The hands slipping under Keith’s shirt, pulling him closer, indicated that Shiro didn’t mind one bit. 

What. The quiznak. Was happening. 

Lance blinked, shook his head. Obviously, he was seeing things. There was no way - since _when_ \- ? 

He heard a quiet chuckle - and, sure, ok, he was _almost_ wishing that it was aimed at him, that somehow Keith had gotten wind of his plan and that this whole thing was just an elaborate revenge scheme - but his hopes were dashed the moment he reopened his eyes.

Shiro still pushed against the wall, breath heavy, whispering something in Keith’s ear. 

Keith keening and pulling away, pulling Shiro with him, pushing him down onto the bed…

Nope. 

Lance jumped up, hands in the air. He couldn’t even appreciate Keith’s surprised yelp or Shiro’s sudden wide-eyed panic. 

_“Lance?”_

And, honestly? When he had come up with this plan, he’d expected to have Keith screaming after him, been looking forward to the rage he knew would come from having the pants scared off him. He had not expected that mortified whisper. 

He didn’t like that anywhere near as much.

“Alright, here’s the deal. You screamed, so I’m telling Coran I got you. And then we never speak of this again. Ok? Ok.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, just hurried through the door and down the hall, face burning.

He never did catch up to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, why is Lance so hard to write?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
